iLive in iCarly
by Adrianna Rhode
Summary: ON HIATUS! This is the third installment in the life of Ria Rhode, the girl who lives in iCarly. The story is not for those who don't like things being OOC or personalized. Rated for language, mostly. And references to hormonal young adult behavior...
1. iLive in iCarly

A/N: Ok, so this is my next wonderful Fic. It isn't obscene, but it has more adult themes that my other two, and a lot more cussing. So I would advise that people under 12-13, don't read, or check it out a little beforehand. Alright, guys? I'm warning you JUST TO BE SAFE!

I apologize if anyone seems OOC, but I need everything to make sense with my plotline. This story is all my own writing. NOTICE: The episode "iOMG" does NOT happen in this story. Never does. Just saying.

=)))))))))))))))))))

**PROLOGUE: **

My name is Adrianna Rhode, nicknamed Ria. I'm sure that you've heard of me by now.

When I was 14 years old, a fairy granted me my wish of living in iCarly. Yes, the television show. The world of Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and all the rest. I was young then. Impatient. I left my home because my parents were going through a divorce, and I had some boyfriend trouble. Not exactly reasons to run away to an alternate dimension. But that's all in the past now.

(A/N: Confuzzled? Try my prequels, iVisited iCarly and iReturn to iCarly. They explain it all.)

Now, I'm nineteen years old. My longtime boyfriend, Freddie Benson, is twenty-one. We've been together for almost six years now.

I graduated Ridgeway High School two summers ago. My friends, Carly Shay, Gibby Gibson, and Sam Puckett, as well as Freddie, all graduated the year before me. By pure dumb luck, they all decided to wait for/deny themselves their college education (like Sam) or enroll in classes in Seattle and live at home (like Carly and Freddie). So I still had my best friends all in one place.

I got a job at Galini's Pie Shop when I was fifteen, waiting tables. I'm now manager, working under head chef Mario and overseer Trudy. It's good work; I get to see my friends and work around delicious coconut cream pie.

Every single event with the iCarly crew? I was there. I helped the iCarlies work with Ginger Fox. I was trapped in Nora's basement on the way to Webicon. I celebrated Carly's new room. I made Penny Tees to sell. I flew to Wisconsin for the wedding between two iCarly fans. I helped end a Fan War at Webicon and met Aspartamay and Aruthor (really Spencer and a mysterious man who looked a lot like Jack Black). I laughed my way through the hiring and firing of the idiot intern, Cort.

We went through all that and more. And now, my life is about to get more complicated and beautifully sad than I'd ever imagined.

**CHAPTER 1**

I sat at the Shay's kitchen table, with Freddie, Sam, and Carly. It was a chilly Tuesday evening in Seattle. Carly and Freddie had no classes that night, so we were going to spend some time together.

"What do you guys wanna do?" asked Sam, propping her feet up on the tabletop.

Carly grimaced, and swatted her best friend's foot playfully, "Sam, haven't your manners improved in the last five or ten years?"

"Nope," Sam shrugged, winking at me.

I laughed, "You guys know my birthday is next week. On Sunday." (A/N: Ria's birthday is my birthday, Nov. 1st)

Carly gasped, "That's only five days away!"

"Hey hey, you're turning twenty, huh? The big 2-0," Sam nudged me.

"Yep. One year away from the legal drinking age, Sammy," I raised my eyebrows.

"And what fun that'll be," Sam replied.

I laughed again, "But anyway, Carls, I was just gonna go to dinner on my birthday. Anybody interested in coming?"

All three of us looked at Freddie expectantly.

"Ria, would you like me to take you?" he asked, bored.

"Yes, I would like that," I answered, kissing his cheek.

Freddie grinned his old grin, "Then we'll go together. Sorry, ladies, but I want us to go alone."

Carly pouted, "But what if we want to drown the girl in birthday joy, too?"

"Aw, don't worry, Carly. We'll call up Gibby and the guys and have a party," Sam teased.

"Now, Freddie, I can't miss a chance to see Gibby and the guys," I put on a serious face for a second, but I couldn't keep it long. I erupted into giggles.

We all started laughing, that kind of contagious laughter that makes your eyes water and sides hurt. Breathlessly, I stood up and grabbed a tissue to wipe my eyes.

"Wow, guys…" I gasped for breath.

Carly giggled, "So we aren't allowed to come to your birthday dinner?"

I started to respond, but Freddie cut me off, "Nope. Just the two of us. Birthday _date_."

"Sounds good," I interjected, smiling deviously at Freddie.

"What're you doing for the rest of the week, Ria?" Carly asked, "Freddie and I have classes at the university. Sam has…nothing to do, like always."

"I'm working every day except tomorrow. Wednesday is my day off. I can hang out with Sam," I smirked at my blonde.

"Yeah! Partaaaay! Break out the music and Fat Cakes!" Sam said, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh huh. No drinks, Sam. Like you said, I still have a year to go," I teased.

"Damn!" Sam laughed good-naturedly.

Freddie looked at his watch, "Oh, guys, we should split. Class tomorrow, Carly, and it's already eight." Freddie and Carly both still live in their homes. Freddie is with his mom, and Carly is with Spencer. It's like nothing changed.

"Spoken like a true Freddie Benson," Sam said dryly, slugging Freddie. Some things never change.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, Sam. Ria, you coming?" Freddie stuck his tongue out at his venomous best friend.

I dunno. Are you sleeping over here, Sam?" I asked.

"Yes I am," she answered immediately. Carly frowned, and then shrugged in defeat. Sam does what Sam wants.

"Then I'm staying here with Sam. Just like old times," I told Freddie, "I'll see you after class tomorrow night."

"Kay," he said, leaning in for a kiss before he left. I kissed him, long enough to make Sam wolf-whistle, and let him leave.

"Damn, Ria. I still don't see why you're with him after all these years," Sam commented.

"Sam, you know I love him. I've loved him since the first time I saw him, like 10 years ago. It's been ten freaking years, I'm not breaking up with him now," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah…ok well I want food. Chicken wings, Ria?" Sam walked over to the fridge.

"Only if they're B.F. Wangs. Carly, you want some?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm going to bed. Don't burn the house down," she warned us, going up to her room.

Long story short, Sam and I binged on buffalo chicken wings until about 11:30, when we fell asleep on the couch. This happened a lot, since neither of us had school to worry about. We just drifted around where people would let us sleep. I had my own apartment in Bushwell Plaza by that time, but I liked my friends' places just as well.

I was vaguely awakened when I heard Carly come down the stairs to get ready for her 9:00 class. Freddie and Carly always dropped each other off, so Freddie came over to get her. He grinned at me as they left.

I yawned and sat up, the house silent.

"Yo, Puckett!" I said, kicking Sam lightly on the leg.

"Whaa?" she mumbled, sitting up next to me.

"It's morning. Those rich kids are off to college, and we have the day to ourselves," I said, jumping up.

"Yeah…hey," Sam looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes, "Rich kids."

It took me a second, but I got her hint, and walked over to the stereo, mirroring her evil look. Sam threw me her PearPod, and I plugged it in. I found the song we were thinking about, and cranked up the volume full-blast.

Sam and I started singing with the music. The song, Rich Kids by New Medicine, was our anthem. We loved it like we loved meat.

_Yo, turn that shit up  
><em>_I coulda went to college like rich kids do  
><em>_Buyin' weed with the money that your mom sent you  
><em>_But I don't give a damn bout no higher degree  
><em>_Cuz you know in rock n' roll, I got a PhD, bitch_

As we jammed to the music, Spencer came out of his room, looking really mad about the loud rock music. He shrugged, though, and joined us in our song.

_We got all that we need, packed it up in the van  
><em>_Put the pedal to the floor, gave the finger to the man  
><em>_I'm not a rich kid  
><em>_Maybe that's a good thing  
><em>_Ain't got shit but I got this far  
><em>_Keeping it real and rhyming and stealing  
><em>_Doing what I want _

_Oh-ay-oh, got no money but it's  
><em>_Always, always sunny, honey  
><em>_Yeah that's right  
><em>_Always sunny, honey _

_Here we go, second verse  
><em>_I'm broke as a junkie,  
><em>_But I have a good time  
><em>_All the ladies think I'm cute  
><em>_Cuz they like the way I rhyme  
><em>_And the high-school kids steal my MP3's  
><em>_Ain't no other mthrfckr rock this mic like me, chyea!_

Sam, Spencer and I were jumping around like drunk kids, laughing wildly.

_I'm not a rich kid  
><em>_Maybe that's a good thing  
><em>_Ain't got shit but I got this far  
><em>_Keeping it real and rhyming and stealing  
><em>_Doing what I want  
><em>_Oh-ay-oh, got no money but it's  
><em>_Always, always sunny, honey_

_We got all that we need  
><em>_We got all that we need  
><em>_We got all that we need, packed it up in the van  
>P<em>_ut the pedal to the floor, gave the finger to the man!_

_I'm not a rich kid  
><em>_Maybe that's a good thing  
><em>_Ain't got shit but I got this far  
><em>_Keeping it real and rhyming and stealing  
><em>_Doing what I want  
><em>_Oh-ay-oh, got no money but it's  
><em>_Always, always sunny, honey  
><em>_  
><em>_Always sunny, honey  
><em>_Hahahaha  
><em>_Always sunny, honey  
><em>_Yeah  
><em>_RICH KIDS!_

Spencer was the first to speak after the song ended.

"Those rich kids," he said, and walked back to his room.

A/N: Well, how was that? I was laughing crazily as I wrote it. I hope you liked it. And if you didn't, keep your mouth shut and never come back. Make sure you listen to plenty of New Medicine to help your daily health =P.


	2. iShop 'Til I Drop

A/N: So sorry it took such a long time to update, guys. It's been a really rough few weeks. My boyfriend broke up with me for my best friend, and that takes time to heal. I really wanna tell you guys her name so you can go yell at her on Facebook for me. =P  
>But that's enough of my personal heartbreak drama. Here's your chapter!<p>

Anti-Creddie All Seddie – Yay, someone was waiting for my work!

coketree20 – Of course I'm back! I shall never leave! XD

=))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sam was the first to speak, "So, Ria, what do you say we go shopping for a new outfit? You need something for your birthday date."

"Yeah! Wait, do we have the money?" I asked dubiously.

"Uh…no, but I see need, so let's go!" Sam said, and just like that, began to strip off yesterday's clothes and redress in some of her clothes. The two of us had a few outfits that stayed at Carly's house at all times, just in case we needed a quick wardrobe change.

"Jesus, Sam, go somewhere else to do that!" I whined.

I ran into the bathroom, and put on some clean clothes, too. In a matter of minutes, we were on our way.

Sam wanted to drive, but I didn't think that was the best idea. I mean, Sam and a crowded parking lot don't exactly mix. Anybody could see that. So I drove the two of us to the mall.

We window-shopped for hours, until I thought I'd never find an outfit that was both wildly daring and amazingly flattering, plus in my limited price range. But, lo and behold, I came across a really great-looking dress in of one of those formal dress shops.

I tried on the dress in a dressing room. It was a metallic golden colored, long-sleeved, and fell to just above my knees. The neckline was unique, plunging to a squared-off opening just below the bust line. Brown ribbons accented the bust and neckline.

(A/N: Ok, the dress I just described is the one Carrie Underwood wears in her "So Small" music video. Just Google her song "So Small" and find the video to see the dress.)

"You want this one?" asked Sam, coming up behind me and giving the dress a little tug.

"It's really pretty. But so expensive," I said forlornly.

"Here, I bet I have the solution to all your problems," Sam said, "Ta da!" She pulled a wad of bills out of her pocket.

"Holy crap! How much money is that?" I asked.

"Like four hundred bucks," Sam said, shrugging.

"Where did you get that?"

"I sold Gibby's PearPad to some guy in Cambodia."

I groaned, "Sam!"

"He wouldn't give me his last few ribs last time we went out to eat, so I got back at him," Sam explained, like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh my god."

"Yeah…well, let's buy the dress!" Sam said, abruptly changing the subject. She grabbed a dress in my size, and scampered to the checkout counter. I rolled my eyes, but followed her.

I made my purchase, and we drove back to Bushwell Plaza. By that time, Carly and Freddie should've been home. I resolved to borrow a really hot pair of boots from Carly to wear with the new dress.

Sam knocked on Carly's door, a few minutes later. Spencer let us in. We found Carly on her couch, poring over a thick textbook.

"We went shopping!" Sam announced.

"Great! What for?" Carly asked, laughing at us.

"A birthday outfit," I answered, pulling the dress out of its garment bag.

Carly looked it up and down. "Sexy," she pronounced it.

I laughed, "Glad you approve. Now, can I wear your black boots with it?"

"Sure," Carly agreed.

"Yes!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello!" Freddie called through the door.

"I gotta hide this!" I said, and ran up to Carly's room to stash the dress.

While I was upstairs, the girls let Freddie in. They also turned on some really loud rock music. I came back down the steps, trying very hard not to look suspicious.

"Hey babe," I said, half-running, half-dancing over to Freddie, who was standing by the kitchen counter.

"Hey," he replied, hugging me.

"How was class?" I asked.

"Ah, normal. Boring. Classy," he chuckled at his own pun.

I snorted, "Not funny."

"Yeah…" Freddie shrugged, looking sheepish, "Do anything fun today?"

"Oh…you know. Ate Carly's food. Spent time with my blonde. The usual day-off stuff," I said, casually sitting on the couch next to Carly.

"Mm. Cool," Freddie grinned at me.

Right on cue, Mrs. Benson came into the apartment. She didn't knock at all by that time.

"Freddie, hello, darling! How were your classes?" Mrs. Benson fluttered around her son like a moth around a bright light.

"Fine, Mom. Just fine," Freddie hugged his mother patiently.

While I had my own apartment, Sam and Freddie both still lived with their parents. This may have had something to do with the fact that my parents lived in a different universe. It may also have had to do with the fact that Freddie's mom was very overbearing. And obnoxious. But I couldn't be too mean. I like Mrs. Benson a lot. After all, she took me into her home until I could find the money to get my own.

"Hello, Adrianna," Mrs. Benson said, smiling at me as if she'd just noticed that I was in the room.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson," I said pleasantly. No matter how many times I told that woman that my name was "Ria", she always called me "Adrianna".

"Shouldn't you be getting home to make your dinner? You have work tomorrow," Mrs. Benson said reproachfully.

Oh, how I rued the day I told her my work schedule.

"Yes, you're probably right. I should get going, guys. Catch you later," I gave Carly a wave, and walked over to the elevator. I pushed the button for the next floor. I honestly was going home. But first, I had to get my sexy new dress out of Carly's closet. It had only been in there for a few minutes…

Moments later, garment bag in hand, I was walking down the hall to my apartment. I lived on the 4th floor, apartment 4C. It was a small place, way smaller than Carly's loft or Freddie's place. But I didn't need much. The view was good and there was heat and light and a kitchen, so everything worked out.

I went into my bedroom, and put my dress away. My room always had the power to make me feel at ease. The queen bed was the most comfortable I'd ever slept in, and my purple walls just resonated "calm". I looked at myself in my wall mirror, and ran a hand through my brown hair. In just four days, it'd be my birthday. Twenty years old. Two decades. That would mean I'd have been in iCarly for about six years. I'd been with Freddie for about six years, too. That's really a long time.

I shrugged at my reflection, and walked into the kitchen. Food wasn't hard to come by in my house; my whole paycheck usually went toward food. I pulled a package of frozen French bread pizzas out of my freezer, and popped one into the microwave.

"Dinner is served," I said, and demolished my individual pizza.

That night, I went to bed really early; I was out by nine-thirty. Hey, my shift started at 8 the next morning! The night passed, quiet and normal.

A/N: OKKKKKK I know you're mad at me because I took so long, and I would be mad at me too, if I was you…wow that was confusing. Hahaha please review, to heal my broken heart. Stupid boys…(jk I love you, guys).


	3. iWake Up To Happiness

A/N: What's up, my readers? Here's your chapter three, late again. I'M SORRY it takes me such a long time to get your chapters up. Well, I'm out of school for summer vacation already, so I'll hopefully be updating more frequently.

coketree20 – Haha that stupid guy drama actually why I'm writing for FanFiction again all of a sudden. The Freddie stuff soothes me XD.

La La Land Girl – You're back, too! I missed your oh-so-kind reviews =).

Superkaye123 – Yeah…it's funny, this is the 2nd boy in a row to go from best guy friend to boyfriend to dumping me. I feel like such a Mary-Sue now…haha. And yes, it's just too much to ask…logging in. As if! Awwwww I'm awesome?

=))))))))))))))

That week went by faster than any week I'd ever experienced. Work at Galini's was always fast-paced, but in the blink of an eye, it was Saturday morning. No work (being the weekend), and Halloween, on top of that. My favorite holiday, because the day after was my birthday.

Carly and I always dressed up for Halloween. Always. It was our special Ria/Carly tradition. The year before, she was a bumblebee and I was a ladybug. The year before that…you get the picture. Our costumes for this Halloween were long, floor-brushing princess gowns. I could never get Sam or Freddie to dress up with us, though. They're too stubborn.

At 7:00 on Halloween night, Carly and I went down to the lobby to give out candy to trick-or-treating neighborhood kids. I loved the kids in Seattle. They all knew Carly, and they loved talking to us about the old webshow. We didn't do iCarly anymore (since we were all a little too old to perform comedy for children) but everyone watched reruns on the web anyway.

"Bye!" Carly called, sending yet another six-year-old running back to her mother with a handful of candy.

"You sure are popular with the kiddies, Carls," I said dryly.

Carly laughed, "Jealous much?"

"Yes!" I pouted, waving down a group of middle school boys dressed in oversize sweatshirts and gold bling. They came over to get some candy.

"You're Carly Shay," said one boy, pointing at Carly.

Carly giggled, "Uh…yeah."

"And that's Ria. She's hot, dude," the boy said, nudging his friend.

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you."

"Anytime, ladies," the boys nodded to us, took their candy bars, and left.

Carly broke our laughing as they turned the corner. I followed suit, and soon we were roaring with laughter.

"Maybe you shouldn't look to attractive on Halloween, Ria," Carly said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I think you're right. Freddie might get jealous of my twelve-year-old lovers," I laughed.

"Be careful with that!" Carly answered.

Around ten o'clock, we decided to go back to our apartments. There were no more kids on the streets; at least, none that didn't have criminal records. Sam was still out somewhere, so the city wasn't exactly safe yet, either.

"Time to get some shut-eye," I said, getting out of the Bushwell elevator on the 4th floor.

"Yep. Just think, only two more hours until your official birthday," Carly replied, waving to me as the elevator door shut.

It took me far too long to remove my makeup and costume. By the time I got to bed, it was almost midnight. Almost my birthday. I crawled into my bed and fell fast asleep.

I woke up twice during the night; once at two A.M., and once at 5:30 A.M. Both time I rolled over and fell back to sleep. Five is just too early for me. The peace in my apartment is perfect for breaking in. Unfortunately, I forgot that I gave Freddie a key to the place.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" An extremely loud shout woke me up very unceremoniously. I sat bolt upright to find Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer at the foot of my bed, laughing their heads off.

Needless to say, I screamed a little bit, "Whaaaaaat are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday!" Spencer said, gesturing broadly at me.

"And it's almost noon. So we decided that we better wake you up. Or else you'd miss lunch and be very angry, just like last year," Freddie explained, sitting down on my bed.

"God, you're lucky I'm still wearing a bra," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and pulling the sheets around my bare legs, "You couldn't let me get dressed before you entered my dwelling?"

"Mm…no. We had to come bother you," Carly laughed.

Sam took a flying leap onto my bed, knocking Freddie to the floor, "Move it, Freddork!"

"Sam, what the hell?" Freddie pouted, getting back onto his feet.

"Well, wasn't that stereotypically Sam?" I laughed, "Now get out of my room. I'll get dressed and be right out. Go…watch TV or something. Leave me!"

The guys shuffled out into my living room, leaving me to dress in peace. I slipped on my favorite Ginger Fox top and some skinny jeans, and came out to meet my friends. It turned out that Mrs. Benson had made me a big breakfast. She was in my kitchen, toting a tray full of food.

"Aw, Mrs. Benson! You didn't have to do this!" I exclaimed, sitting down at the kitchen table to a heaping plate of eggs, hashed browns, and bacon.

"It's the least I could do for my favorite daughter-in…honorary daughter," Mrs. Benson stumbled over her words, struggling to keep her facial expression neutral.

"Well…thank you so much!" I gushed, already eating. Sam strolled over and casually lifted a few pieces of bacon. They were gone before I could scold her.

"So…your plans for today?" Carly inquired.

"My birthday dinner. That's all I know," I replied.

Freddie cut in, "We have reservations at Il Giardino for six o-clock. So you have about six hours until dinner."

"Il Giardino? That totally cliché Italian place?" I queried.

(A/N: There's no such place as Il Giardino. That's just Italian for "The Garden". I thought it looked fancy enough for a nice restaurant)

"Yep. Don't pretend you don't like it there," Freddie came over to the table and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, Benson, I freaking love that place!" I corrected him.

"Good. Well, we should all leave you be. See you later tonight, ok?" Freddie squeezed my shoulder, and led all of my friends out of the room. Mrs. Benson took her now-empty tray and followed them out.

I sat at my kitchen table for another moment, reflecting on the happy little flash-mob I'd just received. One little incident stuck out in my mind. If i wasn't mistaken...as Mrs. Benson spoke to me, she had almost called me her daughter-in-law. I have no in-laws. Unless…

A/N: OK OK OK this is an example of my favorite literary device, the cliff-hanger. Hahahaha you're gonna suffer unless you review! I want my reviews, people! And if you review already, I love you. Just know that. XD


	4. iPrep for My Date

A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know, you're all like "Whoa dude she's updating again!" Well, yeah! I had a chapter written, and I just couldn't wait to share it with all of ya. But I must say I'm slightly disappointed with the lack of interest in my story…could you all please please please try to review? I love my loyal reviewers to death, but I want just a few more.

Purpleburple12 – Oh man, I'm glad you're back! Wow what if we were some kind of weird unrelated twins…that'd be epic. LOLZ

La La Land Girl – Hahaha that she did. Dude, you impress me whenever you review. It takes dedication to follow a story without a logged-on account.

coketree20 – I'm glad you thought so =)

=)))))))))))))))))))

Twenty years old. I mulled over my new age for a few minutes, until my thoughts clouded over with the promise of delicious Italian food. Melted cheese…mm. I was already hungry, even though I had just finished my breakfast-for-lunch.

I took out my phone to text Carly.

"_Can u help mehh get ready for tonite? It'll take awhile, so we can just chill at my place til it's time, if you want."_

Carly texted me back a moment later, _"Sure. I won't bring Sam cuz she hates the makeup and hair crap."_

"_Sounds good. See ya in a few, Shay."_

True to her word, Carly walked in my front door just minutes later. She was toting a bag of makeup, hair care products, and her shmexy knee-high black boots.

"Are you ready to look gorgeous, Ria?" Carly asked, pointing a curling iron at me like a saber.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Where shall we begin?" I asked, sitting down in a kitchen chair.

"In your bathroom. I need a big mirror," Carly managed to grab my wrist and drag me to my bathroom, while still keeping her grasp on the bag in her arms.

Carly put her bag on the counter and dragged a wooden barstool in from the kitchen. I sat down on it, and she got to work on my hair. I honestly had no idea what she was doing to my head. She washed my hair, partially blow-dried it, and used about ten different products, plus her curling iron. I snagged a look at the clock once, and I saw that almost two hours had gone by. Why does hair take that long? But anyway, I loved the end result.

"Well, whatcha think?" Carly said, tugging on a strand of my newly styled hair teasingly.

I actually gasped out loud at the girl in the mirror. My waist-length golden-brown hair was curled in a cascade of soft waves, framing my face and tumbling down my back. My bangs were straight and silky-smooth. And the frizz that usually emerges on the top of my head was finally tamed.

"Carly…I love this!" I squealed, lightly primping a curl.

"Good. It took me two freaking hours to do that!" Carly laughed.

I jumped to my feet, still touching my hair, "Oh, but it was worth it. Fricken' sexy!"

Carly pushed me back into the chair, "Oh, honey, we aren't done. You still need makeup and wardrobe."

"There's more work to be done here," I agreed, and allowed her to unpack all of our makeup, some mine, some hers that she brought along.

Another hour passed. In that time, Carly totally transformed my face. The dark circles that haunted my eyes every morning were relocated to my cheekbones, highlighting them. My eyes were dusted in a shimmering gold eye shadow, lined with soft brown pencil liner. A pale pink lipstick gave my lips just a hint of color. All in all, I felt smokin'.

"You are some kind of GODDESS!" I giggled, "This is amazing."

Carly smiled, "Well…I do have some mad fashion skills. It took me years to get this good, though."

"I'm not even close to good, Carls. It's perfect," I said. I hugged her, careful not to mess up my still-voluminous hair.

I took my phone out of my jeans pocket and glanced at the display. Almost four-thirty. I still had a while until Freddie and I had to leave. Just enough time to squeeze into my new dress.

"Let's get that sexy dress on," Carly said, pushing me into my bedroom.

I stuck my tongue out at Carly, and closed my bedroom door to change. I stripped off my street clothes, and took my dress out of its garment bag. Smiling to myself, I strutted back into the living room, now donning the new golden dress.

"Well?" I asked nervously. I'd seen myself in the dress, but not in this new hair and makeup job.

"You look gorgeous, Ria. Just like I promised," Carly assured me, giving my shoulder a squeeze, "All you need now are the shoes."

Carly handed me her boots. I slipped them on and zipped up the sides. They stopped just below my knees, leaving a few inches of bare skin between the hem of the dress and the top of the boot. I silently thanked myself for being just tall enough to pull off the boots. At five foot three, I was lucky to ever be able to borrow tall, skinny Carly's clothes.

"Now, I should be going," Carly said, giving me a final once-over, "Text me after your date and tell me how it went, ok?"

And as quickly as she had come in hours before, Carly packed up her gear and left. I was left alone yet again, just me with a smokin' new look. My clock seemed to be moving in slow motion, but eventually, the hands crawled around the clock face to read 5:30. I grabbed my purse, shoved my cell phone and a few other little essentials into it, and left the apartment.

The Bushwell lobby was quiet, as usual. Yes, Lewbert was still the doorman for the building; that man just refused to retire no matter what we did to him. I sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs to wait for Freddie.

I was not disappointed. In the spirit of my birthday celebration, Freddie had dressed up a little. He wore dark jeans and a grey button-down shirt, un-tucked but still very good-looking. His dark hair fell just to his eyebrows in a casual yet devastatingly gorgeous fashion. Needless to say, I was exercising self-control to not start drooling.

Apparently, I was producing the same reaction in him.

"Ria, you look…fantastic," Freddie ran a hand over the back of his head, making his messy hair stand up in places.

"The same to you, sir," I said, standing up to greet him.

Freddie took my hand in one of his. In the other, he carried a bouquet of flowers. He offered them to me, and I accepted them with my free hand. I rolled my eyes at the cliché and corny nature of his romanticism. But that was just a fact of Freddie. He _was_ corny. And cliché. And it made me like him all the more.

Both of us had our driver's licenses, but we decided that it'd be more fun to walk to the restaurant. You know, let the world get a glimpse of us. So we strolled the few blocks through bustling downtown Seattle.

Il Giardino was an old brick building run by an equally as old Italian woman. It was a family-run joint that attracted locals in Seattle more than the touristy types. Plus, it was one of the fanciest places I tolerated. The walls were covered in climbing roses, and the whole front walk was lined with trellises growing honeysuckle and jasmine. Perfect for a restaurant so aptly named "The Garden".

"Ladies first," Freddie murmured, holding the restaurant's front door open for me.

I smiled at him, "So chivalrous."

"Always."

I smiled bigger. Freddie went to the front desk to check us in. Within minutes, the maître d (French for head waiter, fancy restaurant lingo) had us seated with menus in hand. The only problem facing me now was what to order.

A/N: Ok y'all, this is it for now. Sorry about the weirdness of this chapter, but I needed a filler, because the next big event happens next chapter.

If I can get five reviews for this chapter, I will update tomorrow. Just five! I think you can do it.


	5. iHave a Happy Birthday

A/N: Well, I asked for five reviews before I would update again. I got two. But they were both nice and I got to communicate with a good ol' FanFic buddy. So I guess that's all good.

hedayasamy – Thanks! Every review that says that makes me smile at my computer! =D

Purpleburple12 – That's my special word. I like it more than "sexy". Bahaha. Oh my gosh you totally predicted that one. Food! Prepare to drool. XD That sounded weird. OMG I love that idea, so I did it! That's right, you have inspired my work.

=))))))))))))

"I'll have the chicken parmesan. Extra cheese."

"I'll have the same, no extra cheese."

"Wimp," I teased Freddie, "How could you go without the extra cheese?"

"Same way you can go with it. Because that's what I like," Freddie replied, smirking. He knew that his logic totally annoyed me.

"Ugh, Benson, you know I hate that smooth logic," I whined, "Can't tease the girlfriend on her birthday!"

"He's your boyfriend? Too bad…" Our waiter broke into the conversation, raising his eyebrow at our shenanigans, "Can I get you anything else?"

"That'll be all," I assured him.

"Too bad?" Freddie cut in, scowling slightly, "Too bad she has a boyfriend?"

I poked Freddie's leg with my foot, "Freddie!"

"Hey, he's making a move on you, Ria!" Freddie whined.

"I'm so sorry about his behavior. Just ignore it," I said to the waiter.

"Right. Happy birthday, by the way," the waiter said, winking at me as he left.

That in itself was bizarre enough to make me break out laughing. I'd been to plenty of restaurants, but this was the first time I'd been hit on by a waiter. A young, hot waiter, at that…with some nice biceps. And it just had to be while I was on a date.

As anyone would expect, Freddie spent a moment pouting about the waiter's attraction to my obvious good looks. And modesty (not really). Luckily, he calmed down enough to strike up a conversation.

Our meals came to the table about fifteen minutes later. I was impressed; orders usually took awhile to arrive there. And true to all descriptions I'd been given, the food looked divine. I took my first bite, only to have my eyes widen in pleasure. I literally moaned into a mouthful of pasta and chicken.

Freddie cocked an eyebrow jokingly, "Really? Do you have to do that here?" He reached over and grabbed my hand, lowering my fork to the tabletop.

"I'm making out with my dinner, Freddie. Leave me alone!" I lightly smacked the back of Freddie's hand.

Why was I making out with my dinner? Because it was freaking amazing stuff! The melted cheese alone was enough to please even the pickiest eater. I'd been raised on Sam Puckett-style melted cheese, and this rivaled even hers.

Freddie took a bite of his food, too, and reacted similarly.

"Ha! It really is that good, isn't it?" I cried in triumph.

Chuckling, Freddie continued to eat, "Yeah it is. Now shut up and let me eat."

"Yessir."

Anyone watching this exchange would think we were really arguing. With the grace of an old married couple, we could fight and mean nothing by it. Ria/Freddie mini-arguments were a frequent occurrence around Seattle. And they were always a lot of fun. =D

Time passed. Our plates were slowly emptied. The contentedness of the food in our stomachs was setting in. Freddie and I talked for awhile, before the waiter came back.

"Dessert? We have birthday pie…chocolate cream." the waiter enticed.

"I'll take some!" I decided, ordering us a slice each.

The pie was delivered to the table. I was not disappointed; it was fantastic stuff! But as I was eating my huge slab of pie, Freddie just sat, looking deep in thought.

"Everything ok, Freddie?" I asked, putting down my fork.

Freddie jumped as I spoke, as if he just noticed I was there. "What? Oh…yeah, I'm fine."

"Uh huh…but you haven't touched your pie…" I said, my voice heavy with concern.

"Forget the pie for a second," Freddie said, moving sideways impulsively.

I gasped, "I can never forget the pie!"

"Just try for a second," Freddie laughed, taking a deep breath, "Ria, we've been together for years…"

"Point?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ria, I love being you boyfriend. But I want to do better," he placed something on the table in front of me.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. The little package had no markings on it. I picked it up and opened it. What I found inside changed my life forever.

Freddie smiled, "I'm done being your boyfriend. I want to be your husband."

A/N: WASSUP! It's done. Review please, or no updates for you!


	6. iSay Yes

A/N: I'm so excited to be writing this part of the story for you! I've wanted to do this since my first Fic in the series. So read on.

La La Land Girl – Yes!

Purpleburple12 – I apologize for the food-induced salivation XD. Oh yeah, sounds like a dream birthday, right? Haha just wait and see if it is or not…

seddiegirl666666 – Haha thanks! I do have a sister, but I'm probably not the person you're thinking of. I write under a pseudonym on this site.

coketree20 – Lol the food made me sooooo hungry while I was writing. Yeah cliffhangers aren't fun for readers, but so fun to write!

=))))))))))))))))))))

_I raised my eyebrows questioningly. The little package had no markings on it. I picked it up and opened it. What I found inside changed my life forever._

_Freddie smiled, "I'm done being your boyfriend. I want to be your husband."_

"No way," I breathed, taking a gorgeous ring out of the box.

"Way," Freddie whispered, taking the ring from me and slipping it on my finger, "Will you marry me, Ria?"

"Oh…" my eyes brimmed with happy tears, "Oh yes!"

I got to my feet, and melted into Freddie's arms. We hugged it out for a minute, until I got a hold on my girlish crying. Then we both sat back down. Freddie nonchalantly began eating his pie, but I could see the elation in his face. I began inspecting the ring.

It was a beautiful gold band, set with a small, simple diamond. Two miniscule gemstones flanked the diamond; an amethyst on the left, a ruby on the right. The gems were so small I couldn't believe it, like pinpricks of purple and red. All in all, it was a beautiful piece of jewelry. I would be glad to wear it for the rest of my life.

Freddie picked up the tab for our meal. The walk back to Bushwell was a blur. I was on Cloud Nine, and nothing would bring me down. Until we got to my apartment.

"Goodnight, Ria," Freddie said, leaning in for a regular goodnight kiss.

"Night, Freddie," I said, kissing him. Then I got a better idea. I began leading him into my apartment.

"What're you doing? I have classes tomorrow…" Freddie looked at me pointedly.

"Just stay for a minute," I begged, kissing him again.

I supposed he agreed, because ten minutes later we were still making out. We had moved into the couch, but that's about it. Freddie broke the kiss long enough to go close my front door, and resumed where he had left off. What did we do behind that closed door? Nothing, you pervert-minded child! We might've lost Freddie's shirt, but we just kissed.

Finally, I shooed Freddie out of my house. "Like you said, you have classes tomorrow."

"Kay. Goodnight," he said, picking up his shirt as he left.

I was left alone with my sexy dress, Carly's boots, and my new ring. Over the next half hour, the dress came off, the boots lay by the door for returning, and the ring remained on my hand. I fell asleep with only one thing on my mind: I'm going to marry Freddie.

The next day was a work day for me. I woke up just before my alarm clock, at 6:30. Galini's Pie Shop opened at right, so I had time to get ready. I didn't even remember that I was wearing an engagement ring until the gems caught on my uniform shirt. Then, I looked down at my hand to see that gorgeous band on my finger. Excited all over again, I practically skipped out the door and out to the street.

I didn't have my own car; Freddie had one, and the Shays had one, but I just couldn't afford one. So I walked myself to work every day, unless someone could give me a lift. On that day, I just walked. It always gave the waitresses a laugh, to see the manager walking down to her job while they drove by.

"Morning, Rianna," Mario called from the kitchen as I entered the office in the back of the restaurant.

I wrinkled my nose at the new nickname, "Good morning! But really? Again with this nickname stuff?"

Mario shrugged, "Rianna sounds more Italian, no?"

I shook my head in defeat, smiling broadly. That man was always good for a laugh. I was grateful that he and other members of the staff weren't spiteful or jealous of the fact that I held a managerial position at such a young age.

The pile of papers on my desk was especially big that day. I spent all morning chipping away at it. By my lunch break at 1:00, I still wasn't finished. But I was starving. It was pie time. True, I just had pie the night before, but nothing compares to Galini's coconut cream pie. I ordered a big slice, and took at seat at an empty table.

I was still waiting for my pie to come when I heard a voice, "Ria Rhode, nice to see you!"

I turned around to find my friend Kimmy standing in line to buy pie. She was an Australian chick (significant only because we're in America) who moved to Ridgeway High halfway through my junior year. Needless to say, we became fast friends. (A/N: That's right!)

"Oh my God! I haven't seen you in so long!" I gasped, standing up to give her a hug.

"I know, seems like forever…wait…" Kimmy grabbed my wrist, yanking my hand up to eye level.

I made a face, "What?"

"What is THIS? This ring on your hand?" she asked, clearly excited.

"Oh…" I tried to sound casual, "That's my…engagement ring."

"From Freddie?" she asked.

"Yeah," I blushed.

"OMG!" she shrieked, letting go of my wrist, "When did that happen?"

"Last night at my birthday dinner!" I said, launching into an explanation of the evening.

I conversed with Kimmy for a few more minutes until her order came in. She had to go home, to work on a story for some site called…FanFiction. I didn't understand that, but it was good to see her. My pie finished, I went back into my office to wrap up my work. The rest of my day was full of boring pencil-pushing.

I left the office that night with a mind full of thoughts. I'd already talked to one friend about my engagement…now to see Carly and Sam.

A/N: That's all I got. I hope you enjoyed that itty bitty cameo by my FanFiction acquaintance Purpleburple12 (Kimmy). Check out her stories too, mmkay? They're really good…she just needs to UPDATE for me XD. See ya'll later. Don't forget to review!


	7. i'M Almost Married

A/N: Hey FanFiction. I'm soooooo sorry that I left you guys hanging for so long! Please don't hate me; I love you! I just got so caught up in life… and summer classes (for advanced credit; I'm starting high school in the fall). I've been scribbling down chapter ideas on my school worksheets, no lie.

La La Land Girl – Haha the anticipation!

Purpleburple12 – No problem! I hoped you'd like it! And by the way, missy, why haven't you updated your story?

coketree20 (now KK-Needs-Rehab) – Thank you, thank you =D

=)))))))))))))))))

Impulsively, I took the private Bushwell elevator up to the Shay apartment. I walked into their living room just as Carly came down the stairs.

"Hey Ria! How was work?" Carly asked, stopping to hug me quickly.

"Pretty good…but I uh…I cut my hand. Check it out!" I shoved my left hand in front of her face, trying very hard not to giggle.

It took a moment, but Carly's eyes widened s she saw the gold band. "What…"

I laughed, "I had quite a birthday."

"No way! No flippin' way!" she shrieked. Completely letting herself go, Carly screamed.

Spencer ran down the stairs, "What? What happened?"

"Ria's getting married!" Carly said, showing Spencer my engagement ring.

"That means Freddie is, too!" Spencer said, smiling as if he whad just discovered that.

"Freddie is what?" Sam asked. She had followed Spencer down the stairs, but missed the conversation.

Trying to keep my voice casual, I answered, "Getting married."

Sam shrugged, "Oh…OH!" She ran over to me in a very un-Sam-like show of emotion, and gave me a bear hug.

I chuckled, "So…I think I'll have three bridesmaids. Carly, Sam, Wendy. No maid of honor; I can't choose between you guys."

"This is so exciting!" Carly said.

"No duh," I smirked, "But we have a lot of planning to do!"

Carly matched my smirk, "Leave that to us. The bride's family is supposed to plan the wedding, after all."

"Yeah, Ria. You're like my third little sister…Sam's the second," Spencer added.

I glanced around at my friends, "I love you guys."

**********************************TEN MONTHS LATER**********************************

(A/N: I was originally gonna put the ten months later thing in a different chapter, but I made you wait so long, it would've been mean to update just a teeny chapter. So here we are, with just a slightly larger chapter. It is now the first week of September of the following year. THIS IS ALMOST A FULL YEAR LATER. Now read on for some awesomeness.)

"Ria, get into the freaking dress," Carly spoke to me through clenched teeth. The stress of being a lone master planner had been weighing on her a lot lately, and now, it definitely showed.

"Dammit, Ria, quit giving her trouble!" Sam called from her spot on a pristine leather couch. Both she and Carly were wearing gowns already.

Why were my two best friends yelling at me? It was my wedding day, and so far, everything had gone right. All Carly wanted to do was put me in my dress and keep me perfect for an hour until I walked down the aisle.

"I just wanted to look at it," I mumbled as Carly zipped the gown up my back.

She smoothed her hair down, "I've put so much work into your wedding over the last year…you're going to be perfect. Got it?"

I blew out a long breath, "Got it. Where's Wendy?"

"Somewhere…" Sam said carelessly.

"Here," Wendy corrected her, walking in the door. She was also clad in her bridesmaid's dress.

"How cute. My whole female posse. Photo op!" I giggled, gesturing the girls into a group.

Carly, Sam, and Wendy stood together in the middle of the room. I had to admit that Carly did a spectacular job picking a color scheme for the wedding. All three girls had short dresses in my favorite shade of deep, rich purple. I wore a floor-touching gathered white gown. And our dresses all matched the flower arrangements of African violets, orchids, daisies, and small white accent blooms.

(Brief A/N: The links to pics of all the dresses are on my profile. Please, go there and see them; they're the dresses I'd want at my real wedding.)

I took a few photos of my bridesmaids, until Mrs. Benson came into the room.

"Oh Ria, you look fabulous!" she said, with a smile that was only partially forced. Mrs. Benson had always liked me, but I figured that she wasn't too happy to have her son marrying and moving out.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Benson," I answered, smiling back at her.

"I just came to tell you all that the wedding is going to start in fifteen minutes. You three need to get out there and line up with the men," Mrs. Benson waved her hand at Carly, Sam, and Wendy, and proceeded to lead then out the door. I followed.

The girls came to a set of closed doors at the back of the church hall. I stood by and watched as they lined up with their respective groomsmen. Freddie and I agreed together on who would be the groomsmen, since most of his friends were mine, as well. We had chosen Gibby (of course), Griffin, and Freddie's friend Brad. Griffin and I had been friends for years, ever since we met in the Bushwell elevator (which ended in lips-to-lips contact…), and Freddie and Brad had been hanging out for quite awhile, too. I didn't know the guy that well, but he made amazing fudge.

Music began somewhere behind the doors. I knew that our friends were all waiting inside for the main event. Carly promptly took Gibby's arm, Sam took Brad's, and Wendy took Griffin's. The doors opened, and they walked out, one pair at a time. As soon as they had vanished, Freddie's little cousin Stephanie began to walk the aisle. She was our flower girl, and as I peeked at her, I had to admit that she did quite a good job. But I realized that now it was my turn.

I thought of Freddie at the end of the aisle, waiting for me. Carly never let him see my dress, much less me in it…I hoped that he would like it.

I took a deep breath, and, drawing my veil over my face, I took a step through the open door.

A/N: This is what you get for now. I sorry…really I am! But I've been brainstorming this really amazing idea for a series of one-shots that I wanna write. I promise I will never abandon this story, though, even if I get busy and take a long time to update. I will always come back for you. LOVE YOU!

Did you notice what bridesmaids and groomsmen I paired up? Did ya? Cibby and Bram (Brad/Sam)! Haha I did it for giggles. And the great debut of baby Stephanie from iPie, all grown up into a small child. Ok, later!


	8. Author's Apology

THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

Hey everyone or anyone who still follows my stories…I'm still alive, just in case you were wondering. This filler is an apology for totally neglecting iLive in iCarly. But it doesn't get any feedback. No reviews, nothing. I'm disappointed. Plus, I've been in advanced-credit classes and on vacation. Very busy summer for a writer, no?

I'M SORRY! I will try to write some more chapters for you.

On the upside, I got a Twitter! Follow me (at)BTRebecca9 for my random thoughts. PLEASE follow me, I'm brand-new to Twitter (just started today).

Ok, well, that's all I have to say. Once again, I'm SO SORRY my story was on hiatus for so long. I'm back now, I promise!

Love you all!


End file.
